Normal life
by Black-Wolf-92
Summary: Erin Sanders has a life that Sucks,she lost her Parents an Sister in a car crash,leaving her and her brother to Raise a three year old little girl,can a Certaint Reservation guy make her see something else in her life? Embry/OC Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1:Erin Sanders

My name is Erin,I am half mexican and Half white,therefor i have somewhat of a tan.I have dark brown eyes and dark brown wavy hair,i'm a bit short well im 5 foot 4,not really that tall.I have a brother and Niece,My brother is a year older the me,oh yea im seventeen,My brother john is our legal niece is three her Name is Briah she dosent talk much because her parents along with my parents died in a car crash.

Right now im in my room,I love in Forks,just outside of the Rez,we have a nice house,its not huge but its big enough to fit us all in,along with another small room.I was in my room,sitting on my bed on my computer,i opened up Tumblr and signed on,i got a message from my friend Autumn,She lives in Kansas with her dad,but her mom lives here ,shes seventeen too,to until she turns 18,she only comes here on the summer,witch was pretty close.

Her message said

Girl,My dad is being an ass,he took my phone because i decked some chick in school-Autumn

I sighed and thought for a second,Autumn was always doing this,she made a pact that as long as i didnt leave Forks when i turned 18 that she would at least try to make an effort not to hurt people.

Do you even know who you hit? I thought you already scared the Boogers out of the Freshmen?-Erin

It took a while for her to send anything back,i could practicaly hear her laughing from Here.

NO! It was a Senior,the bitch Was picking on a freshman because he was gay,and that pissed me off- Autumn

I laughed,Autumn Likes to get in fights with people,but its usualy for good reason, I typed quickly while smiling

Go Autumn! I wish i was there :(,well only like what three more months?-Erin

YES! I cant wait,just until next month for meeeee!-Autumn

Autumn loved rubbing it in my face that she was two months older than me,i let her do it because its the only thing she can get me for,i have alot on her,like when she came over and we went to the store to get Milk,she had grabbed some candy and it took FOREVER to count all the money together,overall shes really smart its just math thats her weakness.

I messaged her back,when i heard John call from the living room,ugh probable to tell me to take Briah to the park,do get me wrong but the little girl is tireing.

Hey,gotta go take Bri to the Park,talk to you later white girl-Erin

Hey! I'm only a bit whiter then you!-Autumn

I didnt bother messaging back,it would cause a shitstorm.I threw on some shoes,currently i was wearing a short sleved black shirt,with some skinny jeans,and some of my blue convers,I had my hair down it was thrown over my shoulders,and dude i looked friggin hot.

I grabbed my phone off of my bed and walked into the living room,John looked at me and smiled" I'm having Emily over today,and i didnt think you wanted to be here,so could you take Bri to the Park? There some money on the table for you guys to eat at the diner" This happened alot,when he had a girl over it got nasty,like real nasty.

I called Braih out of her room,The little three year old had Dirty blond hair,getting browner by the day and Brown eyes,she had my sisters eyes,they were the same Deep brown as mine though,Her features were soft she looked like a model child.

I said to her"Go get your shoes,were gonna go to the park" She smiled widely and ran back to her room,coming back minutes later with white and pink shoes.I sat her next to John,and tied her shoes,then i grabbed her jacket and threw it over her shoulders knowing she would want to put it on by herself.I grabbed my Dark blue jacket from by the door,and tugged it over my head john grumbled"Why do you have to look like that,I dont want guys hanging around you as it is" My brother was very overprotective but it was nice that he cared,i zipped up Briahs jacket and opened the door,i called over my shoulder"So i can have a sex life like yours!" I laughed as i heard him groan.

It was nice outside,well as nice as it can get in was a slight chill in the air,but the sun shown through the clouds making me shiver.I held out my hand to Briah,she clutched it with both hands,her small hands already slightly chilly,i remarked looking at the money in my hand" Yea,were gonna have a good lucnh after we go to the park".

I hastlie moved Briah on the other side of me,we were walking on the side of the road and if someone was going to get hit by a car it would be me.I put the hood of my jacket over my head and looked over my shoulder for passing cars.

When i looked strait ahead again,on the other side of the street were some of the Rez guys,honestly the hottest guys on earth Briah clutched my hand tighter as we walked,i noticed one of them stoped all together and stared at me,i blushed bright red but kept walking.

When we reached the park,i said to Briah" Dont talk to any strangers,and dont go into the woods,the boogy man lives there"John dosent like it when i say that,but its the only way she listens.

I watched her play on the jungle jim and the swings,she played for a while and i honestly dont know how you can entertain yourself at the same place for an hour,when things dont move.I looked at my phone,it was 2:17,wow she had been playing for almost an hour and a half,I called "Come on babe,lets go eat" She abandoned the swings and ran over to me,he curly hair bouncing as she ran,like i said Super model.

We started walking to the diner,wich was close to the Park,i said"Alright,So next time Johns taking to the park,and i'll be the one staying home" She looked at me and said"Awight Nana" Yea,'Nana' is A spanish word for 'Aunt' She picked it up before her parents died,and its stuck ever since.

We walked into the Diner,i saw the guys from earlier,so i walked to the other direction they were sitting in,grabbing a two seat soon got menus,and i said"Alright kid,what do you want? Nuggets or a burger" She put her finger on her lip,something Johns does when he thinks,and she said "Nuggets" I nodded and siad"Good choice" We got our food,i had picked off her her plate she doesnt really eat alot.

I got her a sprite and me a ,and when she was whole time we ate i felt eyes on me,it was disturbing.I waited until Briah had got done eating and payed,she slid down form her seat and started walking to the door,i followed close behind and opened the door for her.

I said" Wait up,kid gotta call someone" She stoped and leaned against me as i dialed Johns number on my phone,a few rings later i said" Are you done? I want Briah back before four thirty,she needs a nap" Briah was three but she needs naps,she had nightmares at night,John says its because of the boogy man jokes i make,but we both know its because of everyone dieing.

John sighed on the other line,making the phone wig out" Yea,Emily left about twenty minutes ago" I smiled and before he could hang i said"House better not smell like sex,cause thats wierd" He practicaly yelled at me" Erin! Dont say that infront of Briah,for shits sake your going to Tramatize that child!" I smiled widely and said"Hurry up" Before i hung up.

I hugged briah close,she had her arms wraped around my waist i heard her yawn,yea she was definatly by brothers beat up truck pulled into the Parking lot,i helped Briah in first,and then climbed in,John was glaring ar something over my shoulder,i didnt bother looking until i had buckled Briah in.

When i fnialy looked over my shoulder,the really hot guys were standing by the door,looking at our muttered" I told you not to look like that" I laughed and said" Shut up and lets get home,I have to do Do laundry before tomorow,i need a shirt and Briah needs some socks" He grumbled something throwing the Rez guys one last look,before we pulled from the Parking lot.

When we got home,i helped Briah get ready for a nap and when she had dozed off i closed her door and walked into the living room.I looked at John and said" Alright,we gotta talk about this sooner or later...When i turn 18,Im moving out into the Rez and im taking Briah,because lets face it,i cant live with my brother for the rest of my do you want briah on weekends?"  
He sighed and said"No,I want her on Tuesday Thursday and Saturday,you can have her the other four" We didnt like talking aobut this kind of thing,It sucked that Briah didnt have parents to take care of her,thats why me and my brother really steped up,because we didnt want her in some fucking 'Orphaned home' That just blows ass.

I hugged him and walked back to my room,sitting on my bed and opening my Laptop.I turned on Pandora and called Autumn on skpye,  
she was always face came into the picture her Blond hair and gray eyes were the first thing i saw"Hey chicka,whats up?" I asked,she sighed and said" My life will suck for one more month" I laughed and said"Alright,i get it but its your fault you know,just stop punching people and your dad will stop grounding you" She let out a frustrated breath and said"Yea,yea alright so when you move out im comin with,I'm tired of Kansas im ready for gloomie Forks" She gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled at her cornieness "Ok,but you gotta stay in the guest room for two months,and then you,Me and Briah are free!" Autumn smiled and said" Yes! I cant wait! Then we can do anything" I added with a smirk "Without getting kicked out of the house by my Sex crazed brother" I waggled my eyebrows and she cracked up laughing.

By the time we got done talking it was five-thirty,i said i would talk to her later and i got off my computer.I got off the bed,i changed into my shorts,i only wore them in the house because they showed part of my past that i didnt want to remember.  
They showed a scar,from the same crash my parents and sister and brother in law were in,i made it our because i was the only one with a seatbelt on.

I still have Nightmares,the kind that i wake up with in a cold sweat,yea its never nice waking up from a dream and wishing that you didnt have to live another day without four of your closest would be out for a while,until around ten,and then i would get up and stay up with her until around three,and then i would put her back to sleep until i had to take her to daycare,because John has collage.

I put a load of clothes in the washer,and took a load out of the dryer.I folded the clothes in the Living room,John was lounging on the couch,watching some Zombie movie,I threw a stack of clothes at him and said"There"nHe frowned at me and i said"I'm not your bitch,you can hang them up by your self" Hr grumbled" You have a very colorful mind,Erin" I smiled and took the rest of the clothes to my room,dropping off some at Briahs room.

I set out mine and Briahs clothes for tomorow,and went to my room to sleep.I woke up to a cry of fear,i threw the blankets off my body and stumbled into Briahs room,i sat on her bed and she crawled into my lap,i murmered" S'all right" She sniffed and i said"Come on,lets get a snack" i picked her up,and walked into the living room,i set her at the table and turned on the lights.

I opened the fridge and said"How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch?" She nodded and started twiddling her thumbs.  
I made us some sandwitches and poured some Milk,we ate in silence,like every other night,until she asked "Why did momma and daddy leave?" . was never something i wanted to have to explain to her,i swallowed thickly and said"Uh,they left because it was time for them to leave,You'll understand more when your older though,i promise" By now,i felt like some one had gripped my heart and wouldnt let go,i dont like crying infront of people,made me feel weak.

We watched some Disney movies,but i wasnt paying attention what Briah had asked me was heart wrenching,like the shit you see in movies,but only fell asleep in the middle of 'Fox and the Hound' i picked up her limp body,and carried her back to her room,i laid her on her bed and went back to my room,falling onto my bed and closing my eyes trying to hold in my tears it was harder the some people think,it really was.


	2. Chapter 2:Embry and Seth

I woke up to the stupid alarm on my phone,i groaned, I love Briah but sometimes i wanted sleep.I fumbled around until i turned the volume on my phone all the way off,it was five in the morning,great.

I luged myself our of be,and went into my bathroom,when we moved here me and John fought over who should have it,i won because i told him if he got it i would do some unpleasnt things to him.

I Turned the hot water all the way on,and cranked the cold water up a bit,when i got in it was Really hot,but it would wake me up.I scrubbed through my hair and used ALOT more body wash then needed,i got out of the shower and dried off,i walked into my room,while i got dressed i thought about the guys fro yesterday,one of them was Extreamly hot,like made me want to melt inside hot.

I threw on a White shirt and some black skinny jeans that hugged my butt,i clipped on My sisters necklace and put on some black socks,My friend Terri asked why i wore black socks and i told her"Because they never look dirty" Trusth is my sister had a thing for black socks,and it rubbed off on me.

I blow dried my hair,and it fell wavey,i put a white bow to keep my bangs back and hurried and woke Briah up after running her bath i had taken her a bath i got her dressed is a Purple and pink shirt that said Nike,and some Blue jeans i got her shoes on and grabbed my bag.

I called "See ya later john!"He called bye and i hurried out the door as Terri pulled up.I hopped in and buckled up briah i said"Alright daycare and then school,thanks for doing this" She laughed and patted her car,she had a black handa "You say that every day,dont worry about it" I sighed and muttered"Yea whatever" as we drove to the Daycare.

When we got there i got out of the car and Walke Briah in,i signed the papers and turned to her"Alright,You only got a week left of Daycare,and then i am off school and we can stay home and watch cartoons all morning" She nodded and said Bye Nana!"  
She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek,before running off and started talking to a little girl over by the blocks.

The girl who worked there said "Hello Anything else today?"I shook my head and said"No,but I'm gonna be late only about thirty minutes though can you keep her until then?" The girl,who was only about twenty nodded and said"Yea" I thanked her and hurried out the door.

Terri started driving twords school,she said"So? Cant wait until Autumn gets here!" Terri had meet Autumn before,and they hit it off,they almost started a fight at the Park with some chick,but of course i was the one who had to stop it.I nodded and said"In a month,and then were getting a house in the Rez,closer to The woods,im sick and tired of the damn trucks that come by my house" Terri laughed and said"Good job" I was going to hit her,but she was driving.

When we pulled into the Parking lot she gasped"No! My paper,Aw piss im going to get an F in English!" I laughed and said"Ha!  
your fault,bet you didnt even do it"I said got out of the car,i grabbed my bag from the back seat and we walked passed the snobbiest girls in the school,one of them said"Hey bitches" Terri said"How are you fat whores?" With a fake smile,i almost laughed because the look on there faces was PRICELESS.

One of them sputtered"You two are So unatractive" I smiled and turned away i called over my shoulder"At least my Ass isnt fake!" Gasp and laughs came form around the parking lot,Terri laughed beside me and said"Oh geeze,that is always fun,wait whats up?"I was looking acrossed the Parking lot,the Cullen guy and His girlfriend were talking to some of the Rez guys Terri made a sound of understanding"Hmm,shits about to go down" She said in a amused voice.

I tried to make out faces,but i could only see the muscular shapes,because people were passing and blocking my View.  
Terri said"Hot"I sighed and said"Come gotta get to Homeroom,we have one more week lets do it without getting in trouble because John still has right to ground me"Terri said"That sucks ass"I took one last look over my shoulder,and saw one of the guys starring at me,i blushed and hurried inside,Terri coming after me.

I Told Terri i would walk to the Daycare,she agreed hesitantly but drove off,I walked alongside the woods twords the Daycare im pretty glad i asked For thirty more minutes because it was gonne take me a while to get there.

I plugged in my headphones and the First thing that came on Pandora was 'Die young' By kesha,i didnt dare sing why i am in a public place that would be moral embaresment.

I thought i had heard something from the woods,i took out my headphones,but kepts walking and when i was sure i wasnt being followed i plugged them back in.I reached the Daycare sooner then i thought,i walked in and signed out Briah,she came over form the table,a piece of paper in her hand i said"Alright,you ready to go home?" She nodded and said"Look,i drew you a picture!"  
I smiled and took the paper from her,it was of Her,Me and John i smiled and said"Its great,I'm gonna put it in my room,so i can wake up to it "She smiled widely and leaned close as we left the Daycare.

We walked Down he street,my bag slung over one shoulder,the other holding Briahs hand.I said"Ok,so what do you want for dinner?  
cause im thinkin about some Tacos" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised she nodded,but she wasnt really paying attention so i left her half way home,my phone started ringing i slipped it out of my back pocket and unlocked it i answered"Hello?" the irritated voice of my nephew Aaron answered"Why didnt you answer earilier! i thought something had happened to you guys" I almost screamed,My nephew was always doing this,he is worse than john"Well dont worry,im just picking her up from Daycare" He started to say something but i hung up,not in the mood for his shit.

When we finaly got home,i called"Hey John! I gotta go get some stuff for dinner,Briah needs to have a snack,oh and im taking the truck!"I sent Briah to her room and grabbed the keys john came out a couple seconds later and pulled out his wallet,he handed me fourty "Thanks you dearest brother"I said as i walked out of the house,almost skipping i was gonna get me some candy!.

I drove to the Forks store,small little place,but we have a small town.I walked through isles,grabbing the Taco shells and the Taco seasoning.I picked up soem ground beef,and some Cream soda,oh yea cream soda is the best.I went and Paided for the stuff and then hurried to the car,who knows what Briah is doing,cause john sure isnt watching her.

As i drove past the woods,i saw some thing gray blur next to the truck,i muttered"I fuckin losing it" and put my eyes back on the road.I kept shooting glances into the woods but i saw nothing wich is depressing.

When i got home i carried in the bags,i put them on the counter and John came in,covered in Marker,i straight up started laughing i said between laughs"What...the hell happened..to you!" He huffed,and reminded me of the kid i used to take dollar bills from when i was said"That child is useing me as her personal piece of paper" I laughed one more time before getting back starting dinner.

I said"Well,i hope it was fun" He snorted and i said"Thats unatractive" That made him do it again,i sighed as i started cooking the ground dinner was done i said"Dude,i feel like im fourty,not seven-teen i got turned into a house wife!" John erupted into laughter and said"Oh,I'm sorry sis but until you move out,im forcing you too cook!".

We ate and then i got Briah ready for bed,i said goodnight to John and curled up in bed,i was out in seconds.I shot up out of bed with a strangled cry,i was covered in sweat,Fucking great another day to wake up and regret living at all.I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to my Dresser,i pulled out some Sweat pants and a large T-shirt,i looked at my clock dam,it was 5:13.

I sighed and looked out the window,i pushed a couple stray strands of sweaty heair from my forheard,It was getting light outside and im really not in the mood to go to school,even if i only had a week of school left.I Got in the shower,and stood there until my feet hurt,when i got out i dried off and wrapped my head in a towl.I wrote a note telling John i didnt feel well and i was staying home,and for him to take Bri to Daycare.

I crawled back in bed with a sigh,I just wanted to go back to sleep,but i couldnt my mind wouldnt shut off as much as i wanted it too.I got out of bed and looked out the Window,and for a split second,dark brown eyes seemed to stare into me,and then it was gone.I stood shocked,what the hell was that!?,i mean i know there are wolves in Forks but god-damn that thing was fucking huge!.

I hurried back into bed and closed my eyes,i really hope it was a dream.I woke up because Autumn called me,i picked it up"What do you want?"I asked rubbing my eyes"Eesh...The dream?"I sighed and said"What do you want,cause its only...around one"  
i paused to look at the clock,She sighed this time"Alright,my dad said i can com earlier,im comin in about two weeks"I jumped off my bed"Yes! Dude,its getting dull around here..other then one thing,but never mind...um i need to go get something to eat i'll call you back in a while?"She made a sound and said"Alright,hurry up and eat woman,we needa talk guys"I knew who she was talking about.

Autumn had this thing for the Rez guys,she said they were seriosly hot,and made a speach"Yea,your crazed 'girl down the street thing with the Reservation guys"she started yelling but i hung up,the phone made a satisfing 'beep',i changed into skinny jeans,yea i really dont have any other kind of jeans,and a blue tank.

I slipped on my shoes,i have around three hours until John and Briah would get home,i grabbed the money off the table,John was like a money machine sometimes,Oh yea he gets paid to house me and Briah,even though he wanted to refuse the money we needed it.

I put on my black hoodie and walked out the door,I walked down the Pathway and onto the side of the street It looked misty wich was pretty cool,i mean it looked nice and all but it was friggin cold as hell.I reached the store,took for fucking ever but i got there, i went around back to grab some Ranem or something,but i bumped into a wall..wait a wall in the middle of an isle?.

I looked up and saw the REALLY cute Rez guy,i said"Oh,crap im sorry" He smiled and said"It's alright,you alright though?"  
I nodded and said"Yea,fine..um my name is Erin"I held out my hand,He smiled again and took it"Embry" i let his hand go and a deep voice said form another isle"Embry,dude Quil is Leave without us,and then Emily will be pissed!"A tall cute guy went around the isle and said"Sorry!" He ducked behind the other isle and i laughed quietly"Well,sorry i bumped into you,see ya around?" He grinned and said"Yea,see ya" I walked down the isle,i didnt want to start grinning like a fool so i hurried and grabbed my Food and went and Paid,i heard Embry talking to someone in the isle's,there was only two voices.

I thanked the lady and walked outside Folding the couple collar bills i had left,and walked out of the parking lot,i almost walked out into the road,because i was thinking about him name gives me shivers,i mean it sounds cornie as hell,but its true.

I was getting close to the side of the street when a voice said"I told you he would leave!"A voice sighed"Yea,i know Seth,he wants to get back to claire,At least he paid"My heart leaped when i heard his voice,i almost stoped walking.

I wanted to look back but i didnt want to morlay embares myself,My phone started buzzing,i answered"Hello?"Autumns voice said on the other line"Hey! Whatcha doin?" I sighed and said"I'm not even home yet"She let out a frustrated noise"DUDE! I'm so bored.."There was something she left out"Why are you home?Isnt it like twelve over there?"She didnt answer"Autumn! you gotta stop punching people!"She laughed and said"Oh you should have see the look the the teachers face!" I said"You are going to get in deep crap when your dad finds out" She laughed and said"I know,but it was worth it Oh wait i needed to ask you,Where will i be sleeping?" I scratched my neck and said"In the guest room,john cleaned it out and everything"She hung up after a minute,saying her dad got home.

I kept walking,hearing deep voices behind me,i shoved my hands in my pockets trying to warm them up.I heard"Erin!"I halfway turned around,Embry and the other kid were walking twords me"Yea?"I asked,my stomache fluttering"Can we walk with you?"I smiled slightly and said"Sure"We walked in silence for a minute before Embry said"Erin,this is my Freind Seth"I waved to the kid on my left,he smiled and said"Hey".

We talked about random stuff,Seth just turned seventeen,even though he looked twenty-something,and Embry is 18,witch is a nice age for me.

I


	3. Chapter 3:The Kiss

When we reached my house i said"Thanks for walking with me,See you guys later" I gave a little wave and walked up to my door when it didn't open,i heard a little voice say"Who is it?" My brows knitted together,why would Briah be the one to answer the door"Its me open up"I said,i heard her voice say "Password?" I sighed in frustation"Briah Rose Marie Sanders open the door before i ground you"The door opened and there stood my short little niece,smiling up at me.

I said"Where's john?"She frowned slightly and said"He had to'z leave"Her 's' sounded like a 'z' I almost screamed in anger he was supposed to watch her!"Come kiddo,let's go in the front yard"I walked back out and there were Embry and Seth,talking to an other guy,he was really tall,what is with these guys,its like they use steroids.

Briah was looking at the woods,she asked"Why does the boogy man live there?"I shrugged and said"I don't know that,but i know why he's called the boogy man" She looked at me and i said"Because he smells like boogers and Ass,like a ball pit"I heard a couple chuckles from behind me,even Briah giggled.

After looking over my shoulder and Finding Embry gone,i was kinda sad,but i just meet him plus a guy that hot is never single never...

I got a call,Autumn's picture was on the caller ID"Hey"I said watching Briah draw on a page i had brought out for her"Uh,hey Erin,is it ok if i come sooner?"I thought for a second"How sooner?"In a confused voice her sigh and mumbled said"On the next flight"I gasped and said"Did he kick you out!?" She sighed again and said"Yup"Popping her 'p' I called to Briah"Come on Kid let's go inside!" I spoke into the phone"What time will you be here?" She didn't answer,I heard clicking and she said"In about four five hours"I gave a quick nod"Alright,I'll be ready to pick you up,Oh and A? Dont do anything stupid" I broke into a smile,because thats what she said to me after the crash.

When john got back i blew up on him,and after that i said"I'm picking up Autumn from the Airport soon,she got kicked out so be nice"I said he swallowed and nodded,"Oh and you ever leave her alone here again and i will kick your ass".I went back to my room after cooking something small for Briah and John,me and Autumn could go out to eat.

By the time Seven came around i had driven to the Airport,and was waiting by the Doors,when a dirty blond-haired chick attacked me in a hug,i laughed and hugged back"I missed you!"I said she laughed and said"Oh dude I don't get in as much trouble as i did with you,it got boring" We laughed again and i said"Come on,i made john watch Briah for the night so we could go get something to eat" She smiled and said"Alright,i really like the Diner burgers here they make me feel like I wouldn't have to eat forever" as we walked to the car,we talked about stuff that had happened since Christmas,when i last saw her.

When we got to the Diner,we walked in and got our Menus we sat down,i laughed when she started going over what she wanted she listed off"Alright,so i want a burger,Fries,A ,Oh and that looks really good!"She pointed at a chocolate fudge ice cream,i said"Your going to get sick!" She smiled and said"So?I got to enjoy it the first time" I laughed and said"Oh thats just gross Autumn!"She laughed and right then,Rez guys walked in,i mean i thought they lived on the Rez,they seem to be in Forks alot.

Seth was staring at Autumn,and she was staring back,I saw Embry,i smiled and almost laughed when he smacked Seth upside the head,i kicked Autumn under the table,her head shot back to me,i was smirking and she snapped"Oh dont look at me like that" I laughed and said"Yea,ok whatever"I said a little louder"Hey Embry,Seth whats up" They smiled and started walking over,Autumn shot me a glare,before smiling again.

Embry leaned on my chair"Nothin' Hear to eat actually,Whos your friend?" He was smiling at Seth,who was almost gaping at Autumn I tried to hold in a laugh"This is Autumn,Autumn this is Embry and Seth" I did a little wave to Seth and she tried to kick me under the table,Now i was seriously going to lose it"Well,i hope you guys have a nice Meal,and Oh my god Autumn you hit me again and i will hurt you"She blushed and muttered something making Seth Grin.

Autumn glowered at me i smiled and said"Hmm? That isn't very attractive you know"She leaned back in her chair and said"Fine,be that way I'll just wait until your asleep" I groaned and said "Last time you said that i woke up with water proof eyeliner all over me!" Its true,she had written stuff on my legs,Arms,and face it was horrible.

We ate and then she started typing on her phone,a few minutes later i got.

**That Embry just is mooning over you!**-Autumn

Great,she noticed oh god I didn't dare look up,i blushed and typed back.

**And Seth is gawking at you :)**-Erin

She answered right when she was right about to eat a fry,she stopped and said"That was rude"I smiled and said"uh-huh"And fiddled with my fingers,she smiled and started texting again"Autumn,i hope you know my life is sucked into my phone as it is,I don't need you making it worse"She smiled and held up a finger.

**Do you like Embry?**-Autumn

i looked at her and then focussed on the ends of my hair"No"I mummbled,she slapped her hands over her mouth,making a loud clap The guys looked over at us,i mean there were four of them and thats pretty Embaresing,i did a little wave and said to Autumn hotly"This is why your dad doesn't like us hanging out,He told me that i caused more trouble than your last Boyfriend! Autumn Mike robbed a bank" This time she couldn't hold in her laughter,it wasnt that loud but it made me mentally groan.

I waited for her to get done eating,and then i said"Come on,I don't know how long John can hold on"She laughed and said"I hope the house it alright"We got into the truck and started Driving home When we got there,the woods were quiet it usually has crickets that piss me,but now its dead quiet,not even a rustle.

We walked inside and John was passed out on the couch,Autumn flicked him on the ear,and gave me a look"That was my hello" I snorted and went to Briahs room,Autumn following me.I peeked in the door,Autumn stretched and looked over my head,Briah was sleeping with a blanket wrapped tight around her,her Dirty blond curly hair fell over one side of her face.

I closed the door softly and i asked"Want to stay in my room until we get your done?"She nodded and said"I hope you still have that little Air mattress,cause last time i slept like the dead"I almost laughed,only Autumn would ask to sleep on an air mattress i grabbed it from the hall closet,along with the pump.

I tossed it on the ground and said"Alright,im gonna go change,then you can and we can get some sleep" I grabbed some of my Long purple soft P.J Pants,and a blue Tank-Top.I went into my Bathroom i heard Autumn mutter about stupid pumps and manual labor,i smiled and got changed.

When I was done I let my hair lose from the pony tail i had up,it fell wavy on my shoulders,Giving me some of my Mother's beauty.I got out of the Bathroom,i said"All your's" She hurried in and did whatever she had to do,i sat on my bed and looked out my Window,Autumn came out in short shorts,and a T-shirt,i laughed and said"Trynna attract guys'?"She snorted and said"Nope im just not sleeping in pants"I hugged my legs to my chest"Alright,but when you are freezing your boobs off,do cry to me"She laughed and said"can you even freeze your boobs off?"I shrugged and turned off the light"You'll find out".

When i woke up it was three,i groaned and hauled myself from my bed,Autumn wasnt in her bed,and the bathroom light was off,i went into the living room,and there she was curled up sleeping with Briah. A hard knock at the door made me jump,i shook Autumn awake and said"Someones at the door,put Briah in her bed and come back out"She nodded sleepily,and picked up Briahs sleeping form.

I opened the door,and there standing in my doorway where Embry and Seth,i said"What are you guy doing?"Seth looked over his shoulder and Embry said"Chief Swan sent us over,there is some guy running around killed someone earlier spotted him up the street,he said he would have sent a police officer but they are all out looking"I nodded and let them in,and only then did i realize that they were only wearing Cut-off shorts,I blushed and said "Hold on,go ahead and have a seat"I mostion twords the couch,and then walked down the hallway.

Autumn looked at me confused"Who was it?"She started to walk out into the hall but i said"You might want to get some longer shorts on"She peeked her head over the corner and dodged back,she ran lightly to my room,and shut the door.

I walked out into the Living room after putting on some socks,i leaned against the hall way door frame,I said"So?charlie sent you?" They nodded i said"I think he comes over once a week,because he thinks he needs to check on us every day"They looked confuesed"He's my uncle,on my dads side anyways" Autumn walked up behind me,Wearing Longer shorts and the same shirts,she added smiling"Thats why we never got in any trouble" I smiled and said"Thats why YOU never got in trouble"I asked the guys"Want anything to drink?"Embry looked at me and then nodded"Water's fine" I grabbed two glasses from the cabnit and filled then with water,Autumn gave them to the guys.

Autumn wandered around the house,doing God knows the time it was five,the guys had gotten sleepie,and said that they would have thier friend come over,to make sure we would be started talking to Autumn,Embry stood beside me and asked "Can i ask you something?"I looked at him from the corner of my eye"Yea"i said,He smiled slightly and asked"Would you like to go on a date with me?"Its like my mouth had a mind of its own,it said"Yea,i would like that"I smiled and blushed,He seemed to think this was amazing because he was grinning like a fool.

When they left,i said"Alright you stay up and im takin a nap,wake me up if Briah wakes up"She nodded and turned on the T.V i ambled back to my room,I laid in my bed and as soon as my eyes shut,i was i woke up the sun was rising,I could have only been asleep for two-three hours,my phone buzzed and it said

Hey,you should wear a swimsiut,were gonna be at the beach :)-Embry

I smiled,A beach and sun setting,he said he was going to pick me up at six,so that we could eat and then do something else,well that 'something else' is swimming Yay!.

I told Autumn and she freaked,she also informed me that they had catched the guy that had wandered asked when and I said"Tomorow,at six!"She smiled and my face fell "The scar"I said she stomped her food"Ok,look here you have a body better than mine,the scar isn't a problem and if it is,I'll break him nose"I smiled slightly"Thanks Autty"I said,she frowned,i used to call her tha in first grade,and she hated it,she smacked me slight on the arm "Ass-hat" I laughed and said"Alright,i need to go get ready,and then you can" She nodded and i walked into my room,I grabbed some shorts and a T-shirt.

When I was done with my shower got out,and dried off i got dressed and called"Alright your turn!" Autumn walked down the hall and said"Ok,Briah got up and she's watching T.V,and what took you so long,whore"I sniggered" At least im not a pansy"She lundged at me and i squealed,i ran into the living room and called" Ha!".

I told Briah that we would all go do something later,when john woke up he was smiling"Can you guys get out of the house today?  
im planning something" Autumn said from behind him" Ew,we know you would say SEX if Briah didn't pick everything up" I laughed and John Groan "Dont need to practice!"She said in mock disgust.

John turned to me"Alright,so this house is already payed off,and i was thinking that i could move out,I don't have as much stuff as you"I looked at Autumn and she nodded her head,her hair bobbing around her head.I sighed and said"Yea,alright but you do get Briahs on Mondays,Tuesdays,Fridays" I know i changed it but i lifted my eyebrows,He nodded and said"Ok,That sounds good to me".

He started packing right away,saying something about me almost being 18,and Autumn is nearly there.I sighed and said"Ok,have your dirty little game today,but can you watch Briah tomorrow,Autumns going shopping and im going on a dat- walk"I cut myself off,he noticed he turned and said"What are you doing?" I blurted out"I'm going on a walk" He narrowed his eyes and said"It better now be one of them kids from your school,they don't know their foot from their ass" Autumn burst out laughing,causing me to giggle slightly.

The day passed quickly,John was moving in with Emily... was moved out by 11:30 which made it easier to get ready for my date With Embry tomorrow,my heart leaped when i thought about it,Autumn said"Seth is gonna come over tomorrow,he offered to help with Briah if I needed it"I turned to her and raised an eyebrow "Let me guess? you need help?" She smiled and nodded i sighed and said"No nasty in front of my only niece,and no I don't want know offspring from john that would be wrong"We started laughing and i said"Come on,let's go to sleep" We Joked around before falling asleep.

I woke up at twelve,I jumped up and hurried around my room,since our date was gonna be at the beach i grabbed my nice shorts and a tank top that was light blue.I went and took a shower,when I got out I put on some deo,I didn't want to smell that would be a turn off.

I grabbed my white and Purple swimsuit,and put it on.I packed a towel in a bag and through my phone in,it was already Five! Sweet jesus i didn't know i had taken that long.I walked into the living room and hugged Briah"Sorry babe,tomorrow we can go to Port Angeles and we can get you something to play with"She smiled and said"Awright" She still needs to work on her pronunciation,soon i think i might try to teach her over the summer.

I called Autumn into the Living room"He's gonna be here soon,so please don't let her get hurt!"She sighed and said"I wont,she means as much to me as she does to you"I smiled slightly and she said"Dont drown,I don't want to go to any damn funerals" I laughed,she knows very well that im a better swimmer than her" I'll drown when you drown".

When Embry showed up,he did it in a smiled when I opened the door"Hey,Alright Autumn im leaving,dont burn down my house!"  
i called over my shoulder she said something I didn't opened my door,i thanked him blushing,i don't know what was wrong with me,I didn't normally do this with guys.

We got to the beach,and Embry grabbed a basket and blue blanket from the back of the Rabbit and walked next to me down the beach,he said"We are going to the quieter part of the beach,Mostly because there a soccer game being played by my friends,they get a bit out of hand"he said with a smile.

We got to a nice spot for a picnic,he set everything out and we started eating,i asked"Whats it like living here?" He shrugged and said" everyone knows everyone,me and Seth like to get out,go into Forks and do something,it does get boring here" I looked at him,i was hugging my knees "I used to Live in Missouri,not a lot of good stuff happens there"He looked at me and asked"What do you mean?" I sat indian style and said" Well,Autumn and me used to get in a lot of trouble,for doing stupid stuff and people get killed a lot over there,so when we were 16,my mom and her mom moved here" He smiled slightly" Well im glad you did" I blushed and said"Yea,well the move here wasnt all that good,i lost my parents and sister in a crash last i am raising my niece" He was sitting close enough to where he could drape his arm around me,a thought came into my Head ' smells nice'  
i thought.

Embry said"Come on,lets go swimming"I laughed and stood up,He took off his shirt and I took off my shirt and shorts,we ran into the water,all the sudden i let out a laugh and he chuckled"Do you think i should drop you?"He asked in a playful voice i started to protest but he dropped me in,when i came back up he was laughing i wrapped my leg around his calf and pulled,he flew back and landed in the water,now it was my turn to laugh.

He came back up and said"Ok,ill give it to you,you got me"He advanced twords me,I squealed and tried to dodge away,but his warm arm snaked around my waist,he pulled me back and laughed victoriously,The fun seemed to die down,and i was pressed against his warm chest,my lips so close to his.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his,he responded almost instantly,his other arm wrapping around my waist,I wrapped my arm around his neck.I felt like I was stoned,this was the best thing ever i was standing on clouds and one man could make me feel like this,and his name Is Embry Call.


	4. Chapter 4: Staying the night

We broke away from the kiss,we were both breathing hard we didnt say anything,we just stood there in the finaly said"Come on,its gonna get dark soon,and cold" We broke apart,but he still held my hand i was super glad of that,i put my shorts and shirt back on,he was right it was getting cold.

When he had finished packing,he wrapped his arm around me,he was like a space heater!.My phone buzzed when we got in the car john had texted me.

Hey,Aunt Shelly said that Briah isnt fit to stay with two seven-teen year old girls,and if she doesnt live with me then she'll call child services!-John

I texted back.

Umm,alright then she can live with you,and can visit me on Weekends-Erin

His reply came a couple minutes later.

Alright im coming to get her.

I hurried before he could get there.

KNOCK ON THE DOOR! i dont think you would like to see what Autumns doing!-Erin

He texted back

Eww,aw thats gross-John

Embry took my hand when i put my phone back in my bag,i played with his hand,drawing lines and stuff on the palm of his hand His eyes were on the road,but every other minute i would get a squeeze back.

When we got home,he said"I'll be back in a while"I said"Alright,just make sure my Brother's gone before you do" His smile was bright against the dark of the night,i walked into the house,joh had a few of Briahs things and she was standing next to him,i leaned down until i was at her level"Your gonna stay with uncle john for a while,but on the weekends you can stay over here,Alright?" She nodded and said"Bye Nana,i'll see you water'" It made me want to cry,but i didnt want her Ending up with some other family member,and i think i can trust John and Emily to not kill my niece.

After John left,i said to Autumn"Alright,whereever your hiding Seth,he can come out now" Seths huge body crammed out of the Hall closet,i laughed and said"You could have hid in the guest room!"He sighed and said" He was at the door before i could start running"We all laughed,and i said"Well,im gonna get ready for bed,and you"I ponited at Autumn,stay in your own room you snore and i dont get any sleep" She tried to throw one of Briahs crayons at me but i dodged into my room.

I took a shower and blo dried my hair,i dont like sleeping with wet hair,and then i remembered Embry was comin back over,my stomche did a little flip,I kissed him!.

I put on some soft pants,and another tank top,i dont have a large range of sleeping wear.I had some anxiety,i just meet this guy,but i really really like him,UGH life is hard.

I walked into my room,and turned off the light,i laid in bed,but honestly i couldnt sleep,i could hear talking in the living room,and seconds later,my door opened.

I sat up further in my bed,i faintly saw Embrys features i heard his deep voice say"Hey" I smiled slightly and said"Hey" I patted the spot next to me,he climbed over and sat next to me,his shoulder was touching said" You tired?" I said"Not rea-lly"I broke off in a yawn,He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me,he pulled me closer and said"Go to sleep,i'll made sure they dont come in,well i dont think they will anytime soon anyways"I laughed quietly"Thats wierd"He chuckled again and clutched my hand in his.

I ended up falling asleep,and when i woke up he was gone a note on my bed said

Dear Erin.

Our boss called me and Seth in,well try to come back around 2,sorry for leaving-Embry.

I checked my clock,it was 12:07 great another three hours until i get to see him again.I went to Autumns room and plopped down on her bed"Hey,wake up" she rolled over and looked at me with sleepie eyes"What?" Her voice almost slurred,i bounced a little when i said" I had a great night" She shot up" You didnt!" I laughed and said" No,but he did sleep in my bed" She started grinning and said" Seth slept in here to,oh where did they go?" I shrugged and said"Work" She groaned and fell back in bed.

When she finaly got her ass out of bed she asked"You know what we need? We need a dog"I shook my head and said"Nope,because im not paying for dog food"She groaned and said"Come on!"I shook my head"Nu-huh,because this happened with your cat,we got one and then the poor thing was let lose in the appartments!"She smiled and said"He wanted an adventure" Sometimes she looked like a child.

She smiled,and right then i knew i was in shit,she reached over and grabbed the sponge from the sink,wich was full of water and soap.

She hurled it at me and it hit the fron tof my shirt,i gasped and hurled it back"I thought i told you warm water! Thats cold!"  
i said in a high voice,she laughed and dipped it in the water,i made a bee line for the Bathroom,the only room with a lock on it.

I heard a SPLAT and Autumn said" Open the door and take it like a Sanders!" I yelled" No thanks!" She said something else and the door opened ad closed,seconds later there was pounding on the Bathroom window.

I opened it and squealed,she was crawling in! "Your like spider-man!"I laughed,until i saw the hose in her hand,i almost peed myself,the water was already on,i yelled when she sprayed water on me,i started the sink and grabbed a cup we used for brushing our teeth,i filled it and splashed water on her" Autumn your cleaing the bathroom when were done!"When we finaly got done,we were both soaking wet.

We were standing outside in the back yard i was happy i had changed into shorts,but still my tank top was wet and heavy.I heard two deep voices call our names i yelled"Back here!" i looked at Autumn "Good job" She looked confused but shrugged.

Embry and Seth walked around the house,and started laughing,Autumn sighed again and said" Yea,ok know i get it" I smiled and then looked at Embry,eyebrows raised.

He sobered up and said" What happened?" Still smiling,Autumn rasied her hand"That would be my fault,well if Erin would have gotten water guns then i would have to use the hose" That spurred on another set of laugher from Embry and Seth,Autumn shot away and came back"I forgot to turn off the water" I sighed again and said "GReate job by the way" She smiled and said" Hey i had practice with my brother".

We went inside because it was getting cold.I headed to my room to go and changed,i changed into sweat pants and a jacket,i head the phone ring,and miunte's later Autumn came into my room,she closed the door behind her and held out the phone"Its your Retarded Nephew" I gave her a look and said "Hey Carter" He sounded annoyed"Whats Autumn doing in your house?" I huffed,he was already starting to piss me off "What do you want?" he didnt answer for a second,but said "Dad wants me to move in with yo girls" Autumn said" Fuck no" Before Carter could answer i said "Just because James is my brother,doesnt mean he can move someone into My house".

The phone shuffled and my brother James voice was on the other line "Why cant he live with you and John?" I looked at Autumn and said" Because John doesnt live here anymore,and im not letting your son move in,because he's just like you Jimmy" Autumn laughed and Jimmy said"Come on Erin,he's getting into fights here he wont stop running the streets!" I snorted and said"Just like you did all throughout your life,and what makes you think he's gonna stop fighting here? " He didnt answer"Can he just stay there for a Month?" I sighed and said"Fine,but if he starts fighting he's gone" He answered in a angrey voice" Your just like your goddamed father!" Autumn grabbed the phone and almost started cussing him out,i snatched the phone away and ended the call.

She said"What the hell are you thinking!?"I laughed slightly and said "He's gonna get in a fight in the first week,probabl before he even starts unpacking" She huffed and said"I hope he does,he's just a big of a ass as his father,i remember one time he told john that our mother would be proud of him because he had sex or something" I laughed and said "Come on,lets go back into the living room" She nodded grudgingly.

Autumn straight up asked "Hey Seth? wanna hit someone for me?" I laughed and said" Autumn,we need to wait at least a day or two before we kick him out" She smiled and shrugged"Worth a try though right?" I shot a look at Embry,he had his eyebrows rasied,I started walking into the kitchen,Embry got up and followed,i sat on the counter,Embry pulled up a chair infront me me and said" So? Who does Autumn want Seth to punch? Cause the kid will do it if its gonna make her happy" We both laughed quietly.

I said"My Nephew,he isnt the nice'est 's in trouble alot" I shrugged,and Autumn came in and said "And he's a sleeze bag,he got me in so much trouble in 7th grade" I laughed, and said "he had told us to follow him in the 7th grade,he took us to the school and broke in,and then when the police showed up,he ditched us" Seth walked in behind Autumn and pursed his Lips "He sounds like Jared" Embry laughed and said" oh thats bad!",We talked for a while and then Autumn started hinting that she was hungry i laughed and said"Come on,let's go get something to eat" Seth laughed and said"Like that?" He pointed to Autumn and me,we had been wearing our soft pants and Tank tops,i grabbed a jacket and said"No Duh,im gonna wear a jacket".

We and by we i mean all four of us,went to the store,Autumn went straight to the Bread and got three bags of beagals. I almosted laughed,but i was a little busy because Embry was standing right behind me,i could feel the heat from his body,right up against my back.

Autumn looked over and shoulder and smiled,i glared at her and almosted laughed when Seth's shoulder brushed her arm,she blushed and i laughed quietly,she muttered"Shut it Sanders" This time Embry laughed with me,Seth and Autumn looked funny,they both had there heads ducked in emmbaresment.

Autumn kept shooting me glances,it was getting irritating i really wanted to reach over and whack her,but i think Seth would get we got home someone was standing in the living room,looking at our picutes,Seth and Embry Tensed but Autumn huffe and said "You fucking mess with anything and i will kick your ass".

Carter turned around and said "Whatever,keeo your girly things out of my room" I put the food on the tables and Said "Its my house,jimmy might be my brother but i really dont have to keep you here" Autumn sniggered and grabbed her chocholate from the bag, Carter looked at Embry and Seth " Does dad know you have Boyfriends that do steriods?" Before i could find something to throw at him Autumn pushed Embry and Seth into Her room"Stay there" She said,She closed the door and turned around.

She marched twords him and stood right in his face,she smiled and kneed his groin,i started laughing when he doubled over and groaned,she grabed a fist full of brown short hair and said "Piss me off dude,and i'll tell Charlie" He made a gurgling noise and she let him go.

She hopped on the counter and called"You guys can come back out!" and added to Carter"And they dont do Steriods,Right Rin" i nodded my head and laughed when Carter shot us dirty looks,i said"Listen,im still older than you" Embry came in and stood next to me,Seth joined Autumn on the counter.

Carter went and locked himself in Johns old room i called "Dont use the bed!" Autumn started laughing along with Embry and asked "So,thats the guy Autumn was talking about?" I sighed and leaned into Embry "Yea,sadly but if i make him leave now then my brother is gonne start yellin' at" Autumn glared at the door and said" Jimmy is a retard,oh my god do you remember that one christmas he got drunk and started laughing at nothing!?" We both laughed and i said "Yea,he walked all the way to

Independance before he sobered up" This time the guys laughed with us,Embry said"Come on,lets go to the Rez " Autumn jumped up and we went and changed,i grabbed my cell and sent a quick text asking john if briah was alright and headed out the door holding Embry's hand.

When we reached the beach,a couple kids,younger than me and Autumn,and looked like Embry and Seth,copper skin and buffed out were chasing each other,one called "Come on Collin!" The one running im guessing was Collin said "I just want this one!" Seht sighed and called "Collin,Give Brady the damn hot dog!" Both boys,heads shot twords us.

Embry sighed when the boys jaws dropped,he said "Its like they never seen Girls before,Collin,Brady close you mouth before i punch you!" The snapped out of it and Seth muttered "They need to get out more".

The jogged over and The Brady kid said "Hey Embry,Seth whos this?" Seth said"This is Autumn and Erin" While Collin was gawking at us,Bradys large hand snaked out and grabbed the hot dog,Collin turned to swiped it back but Brady shoved it in his mouth eating it whole,Autumn laughed quietly and Seth said "Go back to Sams,Emily's made more and you know it" Collin whined "But Paul and Jared are there! And Jake showed up right before we left" I'm guessing that these guys ate alot.

Collin and Brady left when Embry said something about burger's at Em's commented "How old are they?" Seth said "There Both thriteen,but they eat more then Paul,and that dude can eat" I said "For thirteen,those kids are huge" Embry laughed and said" They are Quillet kids".

Autumn went with Seth to walk along the beach,and me and Embry went the other walked in silence for a while,and then Embry asked" Why didnt you leave after the crash?" I shrugged,for some reason it didnt bother me that he asked,now if someone other than Autumn asked,then i would flip the fuck out,but it didnt bother me "I dont know,we buried them here i just guess i just didnt feel like i could move" He nodded and squezzed my hand " My father walked out on me and my mom when i was younger dont know why,but i think its better that he did" i leaned on Embry,resting my head on his shoulder.

When we stoped we where al least a mile away from where we last were,and there was nobody in sat on the sand,the water lapping at our toes, i laced my finger's in Embrys and watched the water,on a cliff i saw some figures they were standing on the edge and then one of them jumped,Embry laughed and said "Those are some of my friends,well more Brother's than anything"  
i asked "You do that often?" He shrugged "Yea,not alot ot do here to we have Bonfires and we Cliff dive" .

After a while the sun started to set, He stood up and held out his hand i grabbed it and he helped me up he pulled me to his chest and murmered "I could stay at your house tonight,if you want me to" He added quickly i smiled and said "Yea,i want you too" we started walking down the beach,back twords the road.

When we got home,Carter was on the couch he had my laptop opened,but it was still on the lock screen i reached over the couch and snagged it from his lap,i said "I let you live in my house,not use my stuff" He tried the "Come on,i wanna check my myspace"  
i snorted and said "Your dad tried that on me once,and i got a virus,you could try it on Autumn but she might stab you" He grunted and turned back to the T.V.

I lifted my Laptop like i was gonna hit him on the back of the head,a deep chuckle stoped me though,Embry was smirking at me from behind i sighed and grabbed his hand,leading him to my room.I closed my door and muttered "That kid is asking to get beat" Embry laughed again and wrapped his arms around my waist,nestling his face in the crok of my said "I'll beat him for you" His breath warm on my shoulder,i laughed quietly "Yea,you can in about a week" He laughed and pulled me closer,his cheek touched mine.

I left him to fend for himself while i changed.I changed into short shorts and a long T-shirt,when i walked back into my room i threw i dirts clothes in a hamper before the door,i turned back to Embry,he grunted when he saw me.I realized he had taken off his shirt,and was laying on my bed with just shorts on.

I climbed into bed and he snaked his arm around my waist again,He yawned and " Sleep,I'll punch anyone who tries to wake you up" I laughed lightly and said"Looks like you need more sleep then me" He looked down at me and his eyes softened and he said "Probably".

I turned so that i had my head laying on his chest,what my mom would do if she saw mother got all wierd after my sister had Briah,since she was only six-teen.I wasnt allowed to have a boyfriend,i think it seemed a little drastic i would go off and get pregnat,i mean i had a living reminder.

I fell asleep thinking of Embry,and my Mom.I woke up,still wrapped in Embrys warm face was slack,his lips slightly parted,he looked younger this way like he was fifteen instead of 18.I want to wake him up,i glanced over my shoulder,it was 8:36,he told me he goes to work at nine.

I flushed when i thought of an Idea to wake him,i streached forward slightly and then pressed my lips lightly to responed immiditaly,he kissed back i pulled away smiling,and said "It's almost 8:40" He was smiling too,he frowned slightly and murmered sleeplie "I could call in,dont wanna get up" I laughed and said "Do what you want,but you still have to get up" He sighed and unwarpped his arms from around me,and i was instantly cold.

He propped himslef on his large shoulder and said "Alright,come on" I got out of bed,he did right after me,i said "Go ahead and take a shower,I'll be in the kitchen" He nodded and slipped into my bathroom.  
I walked into the kitchen and started moving stuff around,we had alot of Pancake mix,and the waffel maker so i guess that's what im making.

I called "Hey Autumn! You and Seth gonna eat Breakfast?" I heard a muffled "Yes!" I laughed and thought 'oh i know her too well'  
and started mixing the Pancake mix.i had made a bunch of waffels,and i mean alot.I ate and than waited for everyone,Autumn and Seth came from her room,i grinned and she pointed at me" Shut it!" Before grabbing a waffel.

Seth ate like seven,Wow i was right to make so came from my Bedroom,hair glinting off the shot me a glance and i glared at her,she muttered "Better still be peanut butter" I laughed and Seth looked at her wierdly.

Being Peanut Butter was something we made up when we were four-teen,so that we didnt have to say virgin infront of other people and it worked on several moccasions.

Seth asked "Peanut butter?" This time Autumn laughed and said "Yea,there's also beagal" Oh god,Beagal was our code for not a virgin,Autumn had said when we made it up "Beagals have holes".

They all ate,leaving two for Carter,and i went to take a shower.

I


	5. Chapter 5:Jelly Men

When i got out from the shower,i had changed in the Bathroom knowing Embry was in my room.I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a bun.

I walked out into my room,Embry was sprawled on my bed,looking up at the cieling,i leaned on the door frame,He looked at me and his eyes lit eyes made my stomache flutter,i smiled slightly and he said "I'm going to punch that Carter kid,he said some very rude things" The way he sounded,made me want to laugh.

I walked over to him " What did he say?" I say as he pulled me onto his 's eyebrows pulled together and he said" Called you and Autumn whores,i'm telling you Autumn is held both of us back from pummling that kids face in" I laughed and hugged his chest,and said "I wonder why she didnt let you" He grunted and muttered something.

We fell silent,i traced his spine with my thumb and heard shouting from the Living room,We both sighed and he murmered Sadly "Come on,lets see whats happening" I got off his lap,and grumbled "Bull freaking crap" Embry chuckled and we left my room.

I hurried into the Living room,Embry followed more slowly behind was nose to nose with some guy in the door,Carter was gaping from the Couch,Seth was hovering worriedly from the other side of the door,Autumn looked at me and snapped" Tell your fucking brother to back off " I was confused,John would talk to Autumn like that,nor would she talk to him like that.

I walked to the door,Embry right behind me now,and there he was standing in my doorway was looked at Embry and thenat Seth "I think you guys should go into Erins room" Carter went to my room,and Seth and Embry followed reluctently i saw Autumn standing in the door of the Hallway.

I turned to Jimmy and asked"What are you doing here" I didnt say it as a quietion,i didnt want him here I wanted to hurt jimmy so bad,the last time i saw him sucked so much ass,and he didnt care one looked at me and said "I need a place to crash and Carter is already here" I stomped forward and said"No,your not staying here".

Jimmy tried to brush is off "Come on,i needa place to stay for the night" I said"No,last time i saw you was two years ago,and you were high off your ass,too much to realize that you were at a fucking funiral!" My voice rose,and so did his "Man i didnt do shit to you,i always help you!" That spurdged on my anger "Help!? You know how many time's youve stolen from me? because i do,you stole from Veronica,Steven Mom and even dad" He got madder and madder "I didnt steal i gave them the money back" I snorted and said "Yea,alright you didnt have any money to give,it all went to buying weed and you know it" He got closer,and then Embry showed up.

Embry stood infront me,glaring at Jimmy. Jimmy's nostrals flared and he said "Who the fuck are you?" Embry "Erins Boyfriend"  
i would have smiled at his saying that,but i felt like my head was gonne shot me a look and turned and stalked walked up to me and grabbed my arm,she hauled me back to my room and said"Out" Pointing to the door,Seth and Carter left the room,Seth looking at Autumn before closing the door.

Autumn handed me two ibuprofen's,and a glass of water.I muttered my thanks and swallowed the pills,she looked at me and said after a second " Your life sucks Erin,it really does" I sighed and said "Thanks,alot,made me feel a whole lot better" She sat beside me and said"Next time im calling charlie,because as much fun as it was watching you two yell at each other,i think Embry was gonna beat Jimmy into the ground" I heard a chuckle from outside the door and Autumn hollered "Get away from the door,Fuck me dude" She said the last part in her normal voice,i laughed slightly and said "I need to sleep,my heads killing me can you wake me up around four?" She nodded and mouthed"I'll send Embry in!".

I had curled up in my bed,when my door opened and slipped into bed beside me and pulled me to his chest,he said softly "If it makes you feel any better,i would have punched him for you" I smiled smally and turned, so my forhead was pressed to his bronze chest.

I said quietly " The last time i saw him i was at my family's funiral,he was high and started saying saying things about my parents and my sister,and honestly if Autumn and Charlie werent there i might have seriosly hurt him" Embry's arms tightened around me . His lips touched my forhead,they tilted and he said "you didnt object to being my Girlfriend" He stated,i laughed feeling like my old self again,and said "Oh,shut up!" He chuckled and i looked at the clock,it was around three.

I sighed and said "You need to go to work,before you get in trouble" He grunted and said "No i dont" I smiled and kissed the hallow of his throat "Yea,you do" His arm pulled me closer and said "Nope,not if the rest of the day is gonna be like this"  
i smiled again and said " It's not,i gotta go take Autumn to go get a freaking dog or something,thats why we had the water i have to get out soon" He sighed heavly and than said "Alright,Alright i'll go but i will be back around 8" He ducked his head and his lips met mine.

After Embry left,not even five minutes Autumn came bouncing in my room "Alright,can i please get a dog?" I laughed and sat up in my bed "I was just talking to Embry about that, you can get one but it has to be big.I dont like them damn yappy things" We both laughed.

I got my shoes on and grabbed my keys,We decided to get a dog from the we got there Me and Autumn got out of the car and she said "I think i would like a Jerman shepard,or mabey a Husky" I smiled and said " I can do a Jerman Shepard,or a Husky".

We asked to see some of the big dog's,the lady at the counter said "Usualy teenagers want puppies" Autumn gave her the death glare "Yea, Usualy but were not those people" I almost laughed,and i tried to hold it in.

She led us back to the kennels,we saw diffrent kinds of dogs,Border collies and we reached the edge she pointed at a dark lump in the shadows at the back "This is a Jerman shepard,Husky mix OWners let him lose and left him here,His name is King" Autumn said "Can we see him? Like play with him" The lady hooked a large leash onto Kings collar and we took him to a room with glass walls,it smelled like dog piss and Bleach.

Autumn and me payed around with King,he was only three to he would be around for a while,Autumn said "Come on Erin,we gotta get this one " I nodded and grinned "He's both the dogs we wanted" She laughed when King licked her chin.

We got home around Six,we had stoped by the store to get dog food and bowls,Autumn insistead on getting him a toy,it was a large Chew we got everything in order we sat on the couch,and King jumped up and sat half in my Lap and half in Autumn's.

Autumn said "Hey,since That fag left i havent seen Carter" She didnt sound too concered,but i know she didnt want Carter hurt,  
so i heaved Kings paws off me and knocked on Carter's bedroom door "Hey Carter you alright?" He opened the door,and said "Ya im fine,i gonna pack up my aunt wants me to live with her" He said the last part suddenly.I narrowed my eyes and said "Alright but be careful" He lowered his eyes and nodded.

I went back into the Living room,Autumn had turned it to a music channel,we talked about King and eventualy got to the guys Autumn asked "So? Is he your Boyfriend or not?" It sounded like it was supposed to come out acusing but it came out as a exited squeal,i laughed and said "Yea,i guess he is" She sighed in relife and said "Good" She knew as well as me that i usualy didnt let anyone into my life,every since my parents i lost my sister i went to Autumn with all my problems,because Veronica was the one i talked to all the time.

Autumn did the corniest thing ever,she went and got a deck of cards and said "Come on,we havent played this game in a long time!" We used to play this when we were thirteen,we would play gold fish and if we had the card we would slap it to our forheads we had sore forheads for the rest of the day but it was good fun.

We started playing Gold fish,i asked "Any 2's?" I narrowed my eyes at her,she crinkled her brow and muttered "I'm always the one who has to do this first" She sighed and slapped the card to her forhead,grimcing when it made a 'SLAP' sound,i cracked up. When i finaly had a card that she had,i slapped it onto my forhead and this spurred on her laughter,i grumbled "Gotta seven?" Her laughter stoped and and she huffed,right when the door opened she slapped the card to her head,i laughed and almost fell off the couch,King stood up and growled at the door.

I turned to see Embry and was also Collin,Embry asked "What are you doing?" Autumn and me started laughing,i finaly stoped and said "GOld fish" Collin grinned and said "That is one odd game of Gold fish" Embry was looking at King,who had taken up gaurd next to me and Autumn,he asked "So you guys really did go and get a dog?" Autumn nodded and said "Uh-huh".

The guys sat down on the other couch,Autumn kept looking at me,and i realized we had put on our glasses,we were near sighted so we needed them for the smiled wickedly,and slightly held up her cards. I jumped up right as she lundged forward i hopped off the couch and said "No! Last time you did that i couldnt see straight for two days!" The guys laughed and Autumn shrugged "So? i just need a while i want to find to cookies you stashed" She started coming at me,i jumped over the couch and ran into the kitchen,Autumn called "I'm gonna find them anyways,you might as well let me have a little fun!" I called over my shoulder "Do it and i'll lock you in the room with Carter!".

She apered in the doorway "Give me some cookies and i wont do it" I let out a sigh and said "Fine,whatever eat them all and im going to hit you so hard you will be sneezing out of your belly button" She let out a gleeful laugh and followed me to the china cabnit,i pulled out the cookies from behind one of my aunts china plates.

She walked gleefuly into the Living room,I followed behind her.I sat dow on the couch,while she munched on the cookies,Embry sat next to me and Collin said "Alright,see you guys later time for my shift!" The kid bounced all the way out the door. I looked after him and smiled,Embry sighed "That kid has to much energy" I poked him in the stomace and said "You know you acted like that when you were his age" He raised his eyebrows and asked "How did you act?".

Autumn looked up and said " We were bad children, Erin talked like a sailer!" I laughed and said "So did you!". Autumn laughed and said " Ok,we both did but you were still the one who snuck out of the house all the time" i huffed and said " We never got caught" She snorted and said "Yea,but we got locked out of the apartment!" Embry and Seth laughed,i looked at Embry and said "We went on a morning walk, what was it like six?" I asked Autumn she nodded and i continued " We forgot to grab the keys and both Autumns mom and the guy she was dating had left for work" Autumn laughed and said " We had to jump onto the balcany it was like fifteen feet up in the air" .

We all laughed and i said "That was the worst day every,i thought we would have to wait forever until we got back in" Autumn smiled and said " I thought i was going to land on my ass" That spurred on more we finaly sobered enough we Realized that it was around ten,damn time passes fast.

I asked Carter what time his flight would be,he said at 7:45 am,so he was turning in could tell he didnt exepect his father to show up,and it scared him.

Seth and Autumn went to her room,i almost laughed when i heard the lock click,pfft,she didnt trust me not to go in there.  
I looked at Embry,he was looking at me i asked "What?" He broke in a grin,one that crinkled his eyes slightly "Nothin' admering the view" i smiled and tossed a pillow at him,he laughed and Stood.

Embry reached out a muscled arm and said "Come on,time for you to sleep" I sighed,geeze he's such a dad.I took his hand,he pulled me into his warm embrace and said deeply "Hmm,i really like this" I smiled and laid my head on his chest.A deep growl from the couch made him sigh "I really dont like that dog" He said i laughed and peeked from around his arm "Dont be mean,he's like a puppy" He snorted,and i poked his stomache,feeling hard muscle under his shirt.

He grunted and his arm snaked around my waist,he pulled me closer and ducked his whispered in my ear "Giant puppy" We shared a laugh,sounded so good went to my room,and i asked "Where do your parents think you are?"i say "You have spent the night over almost every night" i curled up into his chest.

His reply was "I told her where i go,and honestly she told me if i hurt you she will hurt me herself" I smiled "She wants to meet you soon" I almost started panicing,i muttered" I'm socialy awkward" His rumbling laughter made me his my face his the crook of his neck.

He sobered up and said "Alright,then i'll tell her not to attack you and you might just get out alive".Embry kissed the top of my head,and he asked "Seth is asking Autumn if she wants to come to the Bonfire tomorow,and i was wondering is you wanted to come,thought you would feel better if she was comin' along to" I shurgged and said "I think i could get out of the house,plus after tomorow i have Briah for the weekend".

I fell asleep listening to Embrys deep breathing,he had fallen asleep after we had stoped talking.I woke around seven,mentaly groaning because its way to fucking earlie to be arms were wrapped under my arms,and i could feel his hands right by my neck.I untangled myself from him,the hair getting cold now that i wasnt wrapped under the blankets.

I looked out the window,it was cold...duh we live in forks for shit sakes.I grabbed some Skinny jeans and a gray tight fitting T-shirt,i headed to the bathroom casting one more longing glance at Embrys sleeping form.

I let the steam of the water fill the bathroom,i almost fell asleep sitting on the counter,the sound of the water hitting the tub was soothing.I stripped and stumbled into the shower.I scrubbed my hair with strawberry shampoo,and then lathered with condtioner.I grabbed the mint smelling shower gell from the little rack i kept all the soaps on,hurried and rinsed and than hopped out of the shower.

I dried off and slipped clothes on,i towel dried my hair,and than threw it up in a messy onece told me i was pretty enough to pull of a messy bun,she said when she does it she looks like she 'steped out of a meth lab'.I smiled when i thought of my willy friend,she was still probably sleeping in bed with Seth.

I didnt like makeup that much,but i did put on some eye liner and some trusty chapstick.I clumslie slipped on some of my cozy socks,they were orange with white stripes,yea orange is my favorite color.

I wandered out of the Bathroom,Embry looked like he was still sleeping.I went to my drawer and peered into into,i pulled out a small chain neclace,with a small blue crystal in the middle of a thin lining of silver father had given it to me when i was fourteen,he was being picky about what to get me for my birthday,i told him i didnt need anything but he ended up getting me old fool had been blind enough to leave the price tag on it,i nearly had a heart attack when i saw the cost two-hundred dollars.

I slipped off my sister's Necklace,putting it in the drawer,right under picture of me and my older sister.I slipped it on and turned stired,He turned to face me,his eye's drooped with sleep he yawed and said "Mornin'" I smiled softly because it sounded slurred.

He threw his long legs off the bed,i'm suprised he fit in the bed at was queen sized but the Reservation guys were like Body sat up and let his elbows rest on his knees,he asked "Why are you awake,its only seven-fourty" He rubbed his eyes,i walked over to the bed,and sat next to him "Couldnt sleep any longer" he seemed to think i wasnt telling the truth cause' he grunted and mumbled something.

I leaned on his shoulder and asked "What should we have for Breakfast" He shrugged and said "We could go to the diner" I nodded before he said "I heard Carter leave this morning" I looked door,and said with a sigh "That kid grew up in the wrong family i think if my ass of a brother let my aunt keep custody of him,he would have been better" Embry leaned his head on mine,and said "Like you?"

"Yea,cause im a nice person" I snorted.

"I think you are a very nice person" He turned his head to nuzzle my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed right beside his lips,he knew i was teasing a playful growl and pinned me to the bed,and hovered over me " And you have a very nice Personality i might add" I leaned in closer,so my lips just barely brushed his "I think your kissing up" I whispered.

Embry's Lips smashed to mine,and i am serious this was the best kiss in the world,It was heated and broke away both breathing heavly,i hadnt realized i had reached up and tangled my finger's in his hands were gripping my waist tightly.

"I think i'll kiss up more often" He said in between breaths.

"Yea,that'll be nice" I said looking into his eyes.

He chuckled and started to lean down again when Autumn's annoying voice called.

"Erin! Come on I'm hunery i want to eat!" From the living room.I sighed,i really did want to get up,but she ruined the momment but Embry was still hovering over me.

"I really dont like her right now" He grumbled,moving his hands and helping me gave me a look,and than laced his finger's in mine.

"Come on, i dont want to deal wiith her when she's hungery, she get's all moody and shit" Embry laughed and kissed my forhead

"Alright,but when we get back, i want some alone time with you before the Bonfire" I smiled at the thought,i finaly found a guy who really liked me,and i am falling head over heals for this guy.

"Ok,were going to the Diner,but i swear to god Autumn you hit anyone and i will punch you" She glared at me.

"I havent hit anyone since i got here" She said shrewdly, I laughed because she was right,but she looked so damned funny saying it.

We all got into the truck,Embry and Seth hopped into the said "Ooo i wonder what i should get,hmm maby some hash browns with pancakes!" I sighed, She almost always thought of food,but she never gained any weight,just like me.

We reached the Diner about five minutes later,i could hear the guys talking in the back,i glanced in the rearview mirror they were leaning on the truck bed,flicking twigs at each other.

Blue and Red lights flashed andi pulled over, Autumn nearly screamed

"We didnt do anything!" i laughed because she hated it when the cops got got out of the car and walked up to the Window i groaned .

"I didnt do anything! Please dont tell me your giving john a reason to yell at me?".Charlie laughed

"No kid,just wondering if you were gonna bring the munchkin around to see me" I sighed and slumped in the seat

"You know you really scare me sometimes,i feel like you do it on i have Briah for the weekend,ill come by so that we can visit" This seemed to please him,he said goodbye.

"Oh,and Autumn i dont want to get a call about you beating someone into the ground!" I laughed because Charlie always said this stuff when she was around.

Embry opened the little Window to the truck and said

"You guys know that we didnt even get into the parking lot before you got taken down by the police?" With a smirk on his face i wanted to reach over and whack him but it was too funny to do that.

When we ordered our food,some of the Guys from school came in.A couple of them were Gawking at me and Autumn,this seemed to piss off Embry and seemed to see this too,I saw her leg shift out of the corner of my eye,Seth relxed slightly but was still glaring daggers at them.

I wrapped my feet around one of Embrys,he looked at me his eye softening grumbled

"Sorry" I sighed and looked at him thoughtfuly,the waitress came back and gave our food and than and Seth glumlie ate there food,but still threw the boys acrossed the diner irritated looks.

Autumn nudged me and gave me a napkin, words scribbled on it were

'OMG i think we got some jelly cute.' i tried to hide my smile,Embry and Seth caught on and Seth asked

"What do you got there,Erin?" i shrugged and played with the napkin,ducking my head because i could no longer hide the smile that had been creeping onto my face.

I felt Embrys other foot trap mine,now my feet were being stradled by his.

"Nothin,just uh,nothin'" Embry grunted,and Seth narrowed his eyes

"Autumn can you do me a favor?" Asked Seth,Autumns eyes went wide.

"No,No,no,no way, i'm the one who gave it to her and i will NOT give it to you" Seth grinned and the table moved slightly she shifted and i acused

"No seducing my friend,because your not getting it eaither way!" Seth groaned and Embry grunted

"Why cant we just see?" Asked Embry, he was getting more interested by the second,craning his neck to try to get a look,i raised my eye brows and asked

"Hey Autumn? Think we should let them see?" She shrugged and said

"Eh,i dont think so " This got the guys more interested.

When a few guys from the group that was gawking,called out "Come on babe,why dont you just come over here for a second?" You could tell that they were drunk off their ass's. Autumn stoped eating for a second and said to me

"What does that remind you of?" I smiled and pushed some of the left over eggs around with my fork

"7th grade" Its true, a couple guys on the track team had tried to pick us up,and Autumn ended up kneeing them all in the balls witch was amazing to see.

We finished eating,the guys payed,we didnt get a word in because they are as stubborn as mules.

When we got home,i had just steped out of the truck,when i was thrown over someones shoulder,i laughed and yelled

"Embry! Put me down!" I laughed again,i could see Autumn wasnt fairing any diffrent,the only diffrence was Seth was carring her into the house.

Embry shifted me to where he was carring me bridal style.

"Are you gonna tell me about that little note thing in the Diner?" I shook my head,he sighed and started walking to the front walked straight to my room.

"You know we have to go to the Bonfire tonight" I said,he chuckled closing the door with his foot.

"Yea,i know but we have almost seven hours until then" he rolled onto my bed,holding me to his chest so that he didnt land on me.

I put my hands on his chest,He tangled his legs with draped his arm on my waist the other one curently under my neck i swear it felt like a heated his hand moved and was now touching my butt.

"Oi, no funny stuff" I muttered, my cheeks flushing,his rumbling laugh made the blush turn another shade deeper.

"You are a dirty man " I grumbled,trying hoplessly to control my heartrate.

I played with the hem of his shirt,he had moved his hand and was now running along my spine.I could feel his breath on my face for a guy it smelled nice,alright i know its wierd to say that but still,he's hot and had some really great hygien.

His finger's drew swirls on my back,it felt nice made me feel younger mother used to do this when i had bad dreams or when i had cried.

Somehow my hands had gotten down to his abdoman,his breathing quickened slightly,a evil little grin appered on my face,This was gonna be fun.

I traced his abs,and oh joy i was enjoying this.I started playing with the Hem of his pants,His hand gripped my back and he twitched.I laughed and pulled my hand back.

"You are a horrible person" Embry grumbled,his breathing still uneven.

"Mhhm " I replied he sighed and mumbled something i couldnt ducked his head his warm breth hitting my face,his lips hovered right over mine,i was tempted to kiss him, i was about to because i wanted to oh,i wanted to but that would give him the satisfaction of getting me to cave in.

I smiled slyly,he was gonna crack i just knew it!.

"I have better self-control" I whispered against his lips,he groaned and touched his lips to little kiss turned into a full on makeout session.I had unwraped one of my legs and hitched it around his muscled hands had found themselfs on the inside of my shirt,so close to my bra that i was having a hard time consentrating.

Embrys hands moved to my back,his hands started to fiddle around his my Bra clip,when a large meow came form the Window,i nearly jumped out of my skin.I broke away from the kiss,Gasping Embry was in no better condishion. I looked at the Window,irritated that one of the best momments of my life had been ruined.

In the Window was a large white cat,and by Large i mean LARGE ,i groaned and untalnged myself from Embry,muttering unpleasent things.I opened the Window

"John could have taken his cat" i cats name is Shadowfax Johns cat he showed up onece or twice a week and than left jumped onto the chair in the corner of my room,glaring at Embry.

"That cat is huge" Said Embry a little brethless.

"Yea,i have no f-ing idea where john got him" I laid back down on the bed,Embrys arms immidiatly went back to messing with my Bra didnt undo it or anything i was grateful for that, i only meet him a week ago but i felt like i have known him for as long as i have known Autumn.

I


	6. Chapter 6:Get your hands away from there

I shooed Embry out of the room,i needed to get ready and i cant do it with him looking at me the way he was.I put on some dark skinny jeans and took off my shirt.I stood in front of the closet,looking into it with narrowed eyes.I really hope nobody came into my room now,or they will see me half-dressed and in a purple lace bra.

I grabbed a fitted gray shirt,that seemed to made me look a bit skinnier than i really get me wrong,I love my body but im no super model.I just put on my shirt,and now I'm standing in front of my Closet,head cocked slightly to the right.

My door opened and Autumn burst in.

"Close the door! I'm half-dressed!" She looked at me before closing the door,i heard a couple chuckle's from the living room.  
I'm lucky that the shirt reached just under my butt cause i saw a shadow by the door.

"Alright John called and he's bringing Briah over tomorrow" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, I,uh I lost my phone..."I trailed off she glared at me before sighing.

"It's on the kitchen loser keep track of your stuff" She mocked went out the door, purposely leaving it open.

"Autumn I swear im going to kill you" Seconds later Embry was standing in the eye's trailed over my body he grunted.I suppose that's something for guy code.

"I really hope you wear some pants tonight,I don't need Collin and Brady drooling" I smiled and shrugged.

"Alright I guess since you asked and all" I teased.I turned and grabbed a light pair of pants from the far side of the closet I turned back and he was frowning at something.

I knew what he was frowning at before he said anything.I turned my head and looked down at the back of my thigh, where a long jagged scar went from one side of the leg to the other.

He closed the door after walking in,he grabbed my hand gently and led me to the bed.I sat down and started playing with the belt ring of my pant's.

"You were in the crash?" He asked softly I shrugged before i nodded.I didnt even realized he had placed me on his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't answer immediately,I just put my head in the crook of his neck.

"Not a lot of people knew.I think other than John,Autumn and Charlie knew,but that's just 'cause Charlie is a cop" we were silent for a while, i decided it was time to move,because I still wasnt dressed and we had to leave soon.

"Come on,i tell you more later when we get back" I made a move to get up but he pulled me back and pressed his face into the back of my neck.I felt a slightly glimmer of amusement.

"You know im sitting on your lap...half naked" I smiled slightly and then added "I mean I'm not gonna jump inside your bones or anything but..."I trailed off and he stiffened. I laughed when he moved me out of his lap.

"Oh come on! i was joking!" he groaned as if he was in pain.

"Rin, please don't do that" Now he was standing in front of me,head leaning back.I stood up and kissed his chin.I started to put on my pants and he muttered something.

"Next time I'm leaving the house when you get dressed is torture" I laughed again I turned and laid my hand on his stomach he tensed again.I trailed my hands down slightly closer to the hem of his pants.

He let out a strangled noise and grabbed my hands,he pinned them behind my back and lowered his head,He sighed loudly in my ear,sending hot air down the back of my neck.

"You are one...mean person"He said breathing heavily .His shoulder was bare-Did he ever wear a shirt?-I kissed his shoulder and smiled when I pulled away from him.

I buttoned my pants and i heard Autumn yell from the living room.

"I swear Erin Sander's if you do something in there while im in this house,I will murder you!" I laughed and Embry chuckled.

"Come on, I needs to find my shoe's!" I paced around my room I looked in the bathroom. Behind me Embry cleared his throat I spun on my heels, my hair twirled around me.

Embry was standing in the middle of my room,and from his finger's were hanging my black Vans.

"How do you do that!" It seemed like i never knew where my stuff is.

"Oh, im just that someone has to know where it is" I smiled and he handed them to me.I put them on and grabbed his hand "Come on!" I said tugging lightlyon his arm.

I grabbed my jacket that was on the couch,Autumn was standing next to the table.

"Thank the lord i thought you were doing something ungodly in there" I punched her arm.

"Your one to talk, you two were makin' quite a lot of noise last night" He faced turned red and she hid behind her hair,I laughed and threw my arm around her.

"Alright I'm joking .I'm joking" I said she elbowed me in the rip's i doubled over " Ah Balls ,that hurt like hell!" I kicked out at her shin and she made a move to hit me back but Seth had the upper hand,because he hand a hold of Autumns lower arm.

"Do you two always do this? I mean I thought the water fight was bad.." Seth scoffed.

"Oh this is nothing about what used to time we could go swimming for a week" I smiled and clutched my side.

"Yeah and you went flying over the garbage chair,broke it too" This caused everyone to was smiling when he asked.

"You two are very violent" I scoffed and moved further away from a slightly struggling and announced that we should leave.

When we drove to the Beach we were laughing and Joking and when we reached the Beach Embry warned us with a very nervous voice.

"Alright. Brady and Collin are a bit...Loud so don't worry about them." I laughed when he shot a glance at a fire down the beach.

"Come on,If we screw up than I blame you" Seth laughed and Autumn snorted.

"That goes for you too pretty boy" Autumn muttered under her breath,Autumn doesn't really socialize much,and when she does,it's not always the best impression.


End file.
